The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of figure toys and more particularly to a figure toy having tuned reed-type sound producers and a different indicium identifying each sound producer so that different tones may be produced in a predetermined sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicant is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the United States Patent Office.
The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.
For example, U. S. Pat. No. 1,310,205 discloses an animal toy in the form of a bear having a filling of a yielding material covered by a flexible covering of plush so that the toy will yield to pressure. A bellows-actuated, reed-type sound producer is mounted in each ear of the toy for producing a sound when pressure is applied to each ear for collapsing the bellows mounted therein. The sound producers may be substantially identical or of different tones. However, the animal toy does not include indicia or the like for identifying the tone to be produced by a particular sound producer.